


Living The Truth

by FandomStar



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Coming Out, Eventual Romance, Gen, M/M, Starfleet Academy, Trans Male Character, Trans Spock (Star Trek), Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: fandomearth requested a trans Spock fanfic.Based during Spock's first year at Starfleet Academy (and the beginning of his second).





	Living The Truth

Starfleet Academy was a dream for many. Spock was no different. After collecting some essentials he'd ordered before leaving Vulcan, he went straight to the Academy reception.

"Hey!" a blonde greeted, standing from his seat. "You must be Spock."

"That is correct." Spock replied.

"Jim Kirk," the young man told him, beaming. "I've been told to take you to your quarters."

Spock nodded, and let Jim take him to his assigned quarters.

"So, you're doing the science track?"

Spock raised an eyebrow, as he was wearing the uniform to indicate that fact.

"Obviously."

"You know, my best friend's in medical."

"I did not. However, I now do."

Jim laughed, before gesturing to a door.

"Well, here we are!" he announced, before squinting at the number next to the door and looking at the door next to it. "Hey, you must be sharing a bathroom with him!"

Spock tensed. Sharply, he looked at his guide.

"I was led to believe that my dorm was private." he said, challengingly.

Jim frowned.

"Well, it is," he told the Vulcan. "You haven't got a roommate. And the bathroom doors lock from inside."

Hesitantly, Spock nodded. He wasn't sure about the arrangement, but supposed he could cope with it. When they went into the room, the two cadets started at the man leaning on the bathroom door.

"Howdy." he greeted, tipping an imaginary hat whilst grinning lazily.

Spock didn't say anything. Whilst this intrusion was not instilling any confidence in his privacy, the man he appeared to be sharing a bathroom with was inarguably attractive.

"Bones!" Jim exclaimed. "Why?"

'Bones' shrugged.

"Heard I was gettin' a neighbour," he replied. "I know I probably shouldn't have, but... I was curious."

"But, Bones, you can't - "

"It is... okay," Spock assured them both, before turning to face the man in the bathroom door. "I am Spock."

"Leonard McCoy." the man (whom now has the name of Leonard) replied, nodding with a coy smile.

"We will need rules. For example, we each may not enter the other's rooms without prior warning..."

* * *

 

Spock had found himself welcomed into Jim and Leonard's social circle. He grew to enjoy the vastly diverse group's company. Each of them, he found, were trustworthy. However, he found that he could not trust any of them with the reason he was not on Vulcan. He couldn't trust that nothing would change.

* * *

 

Hesitantly, Spock knocked on the door to Captain Pike's office. The door opened and Spock stepped inside.

"Spock. What can I do for you?" Pike asked.

Thinking about reconsidering what he was about to do, Spock looked down at the PADD in his hand, before deciding that he couldn't go back now and placing the PADD on the captain's desk. As Pike picked it up and read over it, Spock clasped his hands tightly behind his back. Like raised an eyebrow.

"Top surgery?" he asked.

Stiffly, Spock nodded.

"You should be fully recovered by the beginning of the Autumn semester," Pike said, putting the PADD down. "So why are you giving this to me?"

Spock shifted uncomfortably.

"If there are... complications I would like someone at the Academy the be informed as to what happened and why," he explained. "I have chosen you to act as that person and hope that you keep this information confidential."

"Of course I will," Pike assured him. "And your reasoning make perfect sense. Good luck."

Before leaving, Spock nodded, formally, and said, "Thank you, Captain."

* * *

 

It was good to have a routine again after two months. Spock had just had his first shower since returning to the Academy. Thankfully, he hadn't bumped into Leonard. He'd managed to find some jeans in one of the bags he had yet to unpack. However, once he had put them on, a knock came from his bathroom door and the door opened, revealing a nervous looking Leonard.

"Hey! I was just gonna go get lunch and was wonderin'..." he said, trailing off as his gaze took in the scars on the Vulcan's chest and frowning slightly, before schooling his expression as he lifted his eyes. "I was wonderin' if you'd like to join me."

"Yes," Spock levelly told him. "Yes, I would like to have lunch with you."

After a moment, Spock pulled his gaze away from Leonard's face.

"Great!" Leonard happily replied, before tentatively resting a hand on the door frame. "Look, if you don't want to tell me, I won't ask."

Spock nodded.

"I... I would like to tell you," he murmured, nervously meeting Leonard's eyes. "Give me a moment?"

"Sure." Leonard said, carefully taking a few steps into the room.

After a minute of digging around, Spock found a black t-shirt. He put it on and didn't move for a while, before sitting on his bed. Leonard pointed at the bed, questioningly, and, when Spock nodded, he sat next to him.

"I am transgender." Spock eventually told his friend, as calmly as possible.

"Okay," Leonard said, nodding. "So, I take it you had top surgery pretty recently?"

Spock nodded to confirm the assumption.

"I did not come to Earth only because I wanted to join Starfleet," he explained. "I also knew of the acceptance and resources I would find here. Neither of which were available to me on Vulcan."

Cautiously, Leonard placed a hand on Spock's knee.

"Don't worry. I know." he reassured him.

Spock met his gaze.

"Are you surprised?" he asked.

"No, I'm not," Leonard replied, smiling. "It's just something I didn't know about you."

"That is a logical outlook on it." Spock commented, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well, you know me; Mr Logical!" Leonard joked, before getting to his feet and telling Spock, "Look, we can postpone lunch if you don't want to go out. We can go another day."

Quickly, Spock also got to his feet.

"No. I have been meaning to ask you to join me in eating lunch, or dinner, myself for quite some time now," he admitted. "I will not pass up the opportunity now that you have asked me."

Leonard was gaping at him.

"Seriously?" he gasped. At Spock's firm nod, he asked, "You're absolutely certain?"

"I am." Spock insisted, an eyebrow now raised.

Leonard breathed heavily in disbelief, a silly grin on his face.

"Well, let's get going then!"

 


End file.
